And then there were damn
by SuperClovis2003
Summary: A crossover between South Park, the Simpsons, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Pokémon, and Family Guy. Characters belong to 20th Century Fox, Comedy Central, Sega and Nintendo. This is a parody of the Family Guy episode "And Then There Were Fewer".


And then there were damn

A crossover fanfic story

South Park/Family Guy/The Simpsons/Pokémon/Kirby/Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Mario Bros.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

It is spring of 2019 and at the Sony Manor in Hollywood, CA.

Eric Cartman was biking with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick to the Manor where they are joined by Stewie and Brian Griffin; Sonic; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi; Ash Ketchum, Pikachu and Jigglypuff; Kirby; and Homer and Bart Simpson.

Once the gang has arrived at the Manor, they are invited for a luxurious dinner hosted by ''the father of the PlayStation'', Ken Kutaragi. Kutaragi tells he will apologize to the characters for the many crimes Sony has committed against Nintendo and Microsoft. Early on however, a butler is murdered by an unknown weapon, causing them to believe that it was Kutaragi who was behind all this.

Oh my god, it was him. It was Mr. Kutaragi. He killed the butler; Bart said holding Homer.

Jeez, I didn't think he was a bad guy; Homer responded to his son.

Mama mia, he must-a been here to kill us all. Run, run for your lives. Mario panicky says carrying Peach.

They all run to their vehicles, but the bridge is immediately destroyed, and Cartman realizes that they have no choice but to solve the mystery by themselves.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Murder of the Father of the PlayStation

After the bridge that connected the Manor with the rest of Hollywood was destroyed, Cartman decide to split themselves up in teams to go look for the rooms.

All right since we're all suspended in this manor, we must solve the mystery. Kutaragi says to the characters while coming up with the plan.

Well then, what we are going to do, Cartman yells to Kutaragi until the power goes off and a scream is heard. Kutaragi's body is then shown and a butler screams when Kutaragi was pronounced dead, causing one of the Manor's butlers to faint.

Nobody touches the sword. It could be fingerprints on it; Ash says to the others

So Kutaragi murdered the butler and then he committed suicide, That's insane; Homer said

Don't you see, Homer. Kutaragi isn't the murderer; Sonic says to Homer.

Then what do you mean; Homer says back.

I'm saying that Kutaragi isn't the murderer. The murderer is one of us; Sonic says.

Realizing this, Homer decides to lead them once there is no way back.

All right since we're all doomed we have to split us; I go with Bart. Mario, you're going with your friends to the Tube. Sonic, you're going to the Basement. Stewie and Brian are going to the Attic with Ash and his Pokémon. And Cartman and his friends are going to the Winter Gardens. All rights let's do it. Homer says before they begin.

Wait a minute something's not right here, were short one guy here in this room; Ash says.

Oh my god, one of the butlers are gone; Bart says.

They soon spot that one of the butlers in the couch are gone, but Homer says that there is no need to find him and opts to continue searching.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Third Mess

During 2 hours of searching, one of Kutaragi's butlers goes out to balcony to get a connection and to call the police. Once the butler has arrived at the Manor's balcony he picks up his phone to get a connection but is soon attacked by the killer. The guests discover the butler's dead body and that he was hit by a blunt object. Homer then gathers everyone to Kutaragi's trophy room and Ash discovers that his 24K golden PlayStation Portable has been stolen. The team decides to go search for the stolen PSP.

All right we're going to search every room and we're going to move as one, anyone who separates from the group we assume to be our killer, right. All right let's do this; Sonic says to the group before the search begins. They first search in Cartman and Kenny's room where they discover a copy of Grand Theft Auto V.

Oh, my god. Is that a copy of GTA V; Homer says to the gang.

Oh god; Cartman responds.

I mean look at this, as far as this silly it is, it's just stupid; Bart says.

And if it is stupid it should be scrapped; Brian says and then everybody laughs.

Come on guys can't we just get along now; Cartman said to the gang and the search continues.

They later arrive at the Butler Lord's room and Luigi eventually discovers the now-bloodstained golden PSP. It is then revealed that the Butler Lord is the alleged killer of Kutaragi and several of the butlers.

Well, well, it looks like we found our killer; Homer says.

Oh no, it's not what you mean; The Butler Lord says.

What if you had done this without nobody seeing you; Sonic says.

But maybe if I didn't kill anybody; the Butler Lord responded to Sonic and Homer.

Tell it to Mike Judge; Stewie says.

But what about one of the butlers who disappeared, we dunno what happened to him; the Butler Lord says.

Well I supposed so; Sonic says

Soon thereafter, Homer and Sonic discovers that blood is dripping from above and then opens up to discovers that the butler who vanished has been killed, therefore declaring that the Butler Lord is the murderer. The Butler Lord angrily denies and escapes as fast as possible while being chased by Homer, Brian, Sonic, Ash, Kirby, Mario, and Cartman. The Butler Lord is soon captured after Homer comes up with a tactic.

Ah, oh, let me go, you fucking bastards. You're all going to pay for this; the Butler Lord responded.

Just for that, you son-of-a-bitch, when the movie about your story comes out I'm going to make sure Willem Dafoe plays you; Sonic says.

Then I guess that you guys will make the film a flop; the Butler Lord responds.

The men soon laugh about the matter with Homer saying ''Okay, all right''.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ending

The following morning everyone is preparing to leave the Manor when the Butler Lord is arrested for the murders of Kutaragi and the butlers. Cartman tells Kenny where his Xbox games are and Kenny tells that it is somewhere. Kenny then goes to one of the butler's wives and talks to her only to reveal that she is the murderer of Kutaragi and the butlers, she told Kenny that she planned to murder Kutaragi before the dinner which failed horribly as one of the butlers were murdered by accident. She then succeeded to kill Kutaragi manually without anyone knowing, but soon was spotted by the unconscious butler who she then murdered as well. She then proceeded to kill one of the other two butlers using Kutaragi's golden PSP to avoid getting the police involved and thereafter frame the Butler Lord for the murders. She then plots to kill Kenny until Cartman asks Kenny to get the bike keys. The female butler then proceeds to kill Kenny and the rest of the gang but does not succeed as she is shot herself and falls to a cliff to her death. The one who shot her was later revealed to be none other than Ken Kutaragi, who was secretly revived by Sony executives and the surviving butlers. Soon thereafter, everyone in the gang goes home to their existing worlds. The End.


End file.
